


Here With You

by PastaOverlord



Series: Rest Easy [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Curse my angsty brain, Finally, I write fluff, M/M, That's all I wanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 19:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastaOverlord/pseuds/PastaOverlord
Summary: Kenny pressed against Kyle, leaning into him. Kenny hummed quietly as Kyle wrapped an arm around his waist. They fell silent, happy just in each other's company. They weren't a perfect couple, no one was. But they worked. They tried. They talked. If one said jump, the other asked, "Why? And how high?"Kyle lay down on the bed, tugging Kenny beside him. They faced each other, and Kyle was obviously composing his thoughts. Business now. Kyle glanced away, still trying to perfectly form his words. Always perfect. "I-Kenny, we're graduating in a couple of months. You know I'm going to college. What are you going to do? You never really answered me when I asked."





	Here With You

Kyle didn't so much as look up at Kenny anymore when he climbed into his room. Kenny had given him hell for it, saying if someone that wasn't him broke in then Kyle was screwed, but Kyle had been quick to point out that the only asshole that would go through the trouble of actually climbing up his two-story house was Kenny. So, Kenny had let his half-joke go because he knew if it really boiled down to it, Kyle would argue with Kenny until he won or they were dead. That boy would probably argue with the Sun for shining too brightly. And still somehow win.

Kenny closed the window behind him, then looked at Kyle for a long moment. The boy was staring vacantly at a book, his green eyes shining with worry and stress. Kenny frowned and moved closer to where Kyle sat at his desk. Kyle always did this when he was mentally panicking. He'd pick up one of his sci-fi books, _almost_ read it, and act like nothing was wrong. It was a strange habit for Kyle, especially considering how the boy normally tackled his issues head-on.

So Kenny slipped behind Kyle and wrapped his arms around him, perching his head atop Kyle's. Kenny glanced down, asking, "Business or pleasure?"

~~Do you want to talk about it?~~

The phrase had started out as a weak attempt at a joke, but it had somehow become their walkaround way of asking how to help the other when they were upset. A way of asking if they wanted to talk about or ignore the problem. It had worked pretty well for the both of them so far.

Kyle turned, gently pushing Kenny off of him. He thought for a moment, then decidedly said. "Pleasure." Kenny had to stifle a laugh, months after the phrase had been established and he still was trying his damnedest not to make some perverted joke about it. The look Kyle gave him suggested he knew full and well what was running through Kenny's mind. And didn't exactly approve.

Kenny moved to Kyle's bed, patting it. He couldn't help an eyebrow waggle as Kyle sat beside him on the bed. The boy laughed quietly, pushing Kenny jokingly. They turned to face each other, and Kenny's expression turned solemn. Kyle raised his brows in confusion, about ready to ask about the sudden change when Kenny said, "Kyle, I've got a joke for you."

Kyle groaned, knowing where this was heading. "Dude, don't. I will actually kick you out."

Kenny ignored him, pressing onward. "Kyle, I went to Seafood Disco last week." He paused for dramatic flair. "I pulled a mussel."

Kyle's face scrunched up before he burst into laughter. "That joke is so  _bad._ We're done. I'm leaving. No, _you're_ leaving."  He said in between choking laughs. Kenny beamed at him. Kyle had the ugliest laugh. His honest laugh was loud, and sometimes he snorted. Kenny had always loved it. It always came out when Kenny made some awful joke. 

Kenny pressed against Kyle, leaning into him. Kenny hummed quietly as Kyle wrapped an arm around his waist. They fell silent, happy just in each other's company. They weren't a perfect couple, no one was. But they worked. They tried. They _talked_. If one said jump, the other might ask, "Why?" But it was always followed by, "How high?"

Kyle lay down on the bed, tugging Kenny beside him. They turned to face each other, and Kyle was obviously composing his thoughts. Business now. Kyle glanced away, still trying to perfectly form his words. Always perfect. "I-Kenny, we're graduating in a couple of months. You know I'm going to college. But what are you going to do? You never really answered me when I asked."

Kenny sighed, looking down. "I don't really _know_. I've never thought about it. It was always getting Karen into college, you know? Maybe I'll go after her. Or maybe," He shrugged, looking uncomfortable. "I won't."

Kyle nodded. "Listen, whatever you do I support you. I just...I wanted to know if you'd go with me? We could live off campus, you know?" He looked hopeful. And it cut Kenny deep to say it, but, "I can't. I can't afford to move, and I'm not wasting a cent of Karen's money. That's okay, right? You're not going to, uh, to end it are you?" Kenny steeled himself. It would hurt, but he'd live. They vowed to lean on each other, not refuse to let the other stand on their own.

Kyle looked surprised, if not hurt, at Kenny's question. "No, no I wouldn't-of course I wouldn't. I'm not going to get angry at you because you want to support your sister."

"No, I know you wouldn't but. You're going out of state. Long distance relationships don't always end well."

Kyle's eyes filled with his trademark determination. "Kenny, I think if anyone could do it, it's us. I'm not going to keep a few miles of land from seeing you." Kyle moved closer and raked his hand through Kenny's hair. "Seriously. We could do this. If you want to."

Kenny hugged him close, pressing his face against the boy's chest. His voice was muffled when he said, "Yeah. Let's do it. We're going to kick ass at this."

Kyle nodded, closing his eyes. "Definitely."

 


End file.
